The Story of Tsuchi-tan
by girl-chan2
Summary: Tsuchi-tan adalah kucing kesayangan Teiron dan inilah kisahnya selama menjadi bagian dari Garuchan Squad. (Spin-off from GSS)


Yo, balik lagi! :V / *plak!*

Well, fic kali ini bercerita tentang kucing peliharaan Teiron, jadi bisa dibilang ini spin-off sih... ^^a

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS milik pembuatnya saja... ^^/

Warning: Cat POV, humor garing, sedikit absurd, dll.

Catatan: _'Blablabla'_ adalah translate dari bahasa kucing Tsuchi-tan.

* * *

Nyaaaaaw~ Salam kenal semua, aku Tsuchi-tan nyaw~ Aku ini kucing jantan nyaw~

Oh, namaku sedikit aneh nyaw?

Nyaw, soalnya Papa Teiron yang menamaiku seperti itu nyaw~ (Dia majikanku nyaw...)

Aku memiliki bulu kecoklatan di sebagian badanku beserta bulu putih di bagian kaki, perut, dan moncongku. Kedua mataku berwarna kuning keemasan. Ekorku pendek melengkung dan memiliki sebuah bekas luka lama yang melebar di kepala dekat kuping kananku.

Hmm, soal umur, aku kurang tau dan papa juga belum pernah memeriksanya, tapi yang penting kurang dari setahun lho...

Hari ini aku ingin bercerita tentang kehidupanku di Garuchan Squad sejak papa mengadopsiku nyaw~

* * *

 _ **~My First Meet with Papa~**_

Nyaw, dulunya aku kucing liar yang menguasai jalanan di sekitar markas Garuchan Squad, tapi semuanya berubah pada hari itu.

* * *

Saat itu gerimis dan karena takut hujan besar, aku berlari mencari tempat berteduh dengan bulu basah dan lembab di sekitar rumah itu, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan kunciran kecil di sebelah kanan rambutnya, memiliki mata kehijauan dihiasi kacamata, dan memakai baju kecoklatan. Dia melihatku dengan wajah antusias.

"Hay teman kecil, mau berteduh di tempatku?"

Sepertinya berteduh di tempatnya boleh juga.

 _'Aku mau!'_

Aku tidak yakin apa dia mengerti bahasaku, tapi dia segera menggendongku dan membawaku ke rumah itu.

Dia menaruhku di pangkuannya dan mengelus lembut punggungku, elusan itu membuatku merasa nyaman. Ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki, terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat yang menatapku dengan penasaran. Setelah menatap gadis itu agak lama, aku tidak memperdulikannya dan merebahkan diri di pangkuan pemuda yang mengelusku sambil menutup mata.

Aku sempat mendengar percakapan mereka selagi terlelap nyaman di pangkuan pemuda itu, sampai dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkanku ke pangkuan gadis itu. Aku terbangun dan menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian, kemudian kembali melingkarkan tubuhku sambil menutup mata. Aku sempat merasakan usapan di kepalaku sebelum terdengar suara langkah kaki, mungkin pemuda itu meninggalkanku bersama gadis tadi.

Aku sempat mendengar gadis itu terkikik geli. "Lucu! Dia gampang sekali percaya dengan orang lain, padahal bos jalanan! Kamu ini gimana sih, Cing?"

Aku merasa nyaman ketika gadis itu mengelusku dan sempat mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi, mungkin pemuda itu kembali lagi. Kemudian aku kembali terbangun saat gadis itu mengangkatku dan membiarkan pemuda itu membungkusku dengan handuk di tangannya.

 _'Enak sekali!'_ kataku sambil mengeluarkan kuku untuk menggaruk-garuk permukaan handuk yang menutupi wajahku.

Kudengar gadis itu terkikik lagi.

"Boleh aku pangku lagi kucingnya?"

Ketika gadis itu kembali mengangkatku dan menaruhku di pangkuan pemuda itu lagi, aku hanya bisa menatap kesal ke arah mereka berdua karena dari tadi tidak membiarkanku tidur dengan nyaman.

Tangan mereka yang mengusap kepala dan menepuk punggung membuatku merasa nyaman sekaligus hangat karena ditambah dengan handuk yang membungkus tubuhku.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mengunjungi rumah itu lagi dan melihat pemuda itu membawa sepiring tulang ikan.

"Kemarilah!"

Aku mendatanginya dan ketika dia menaruh piring itu di tanah, aku memakan tulang yang diberikannya dengan lahap.

"Suka kucing juga ni ye!"

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berjongkok di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Hmm, begi-" Begitu dia menengok, ekspresinya langsung berubah kaget. "Astaga Kambing! Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?!"

"Sejak tadi!" balas gadis itu watados.

"Terserah..." Pemuda itu mengelusku dengan wajah yang terlihat canggung. "Tapi, bu-bukan berarti aku ingin me-memeliharanya..."

Aku terus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa memperdulikan maksudnya, sampai pemuda itu kembali mengelusku. "Tapi, apa itu tidak menimbulkan masalah bagimu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus sambil ikut mengelusku. "Tidak juga, lagipula sesama penyuka kucing tidak punya alasan untuk melarang temannya merawat kucing!"

Apa itu berarti, dia mau merawatku?

Aku melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangkat dan menggendongku. "Yah, baiklah! Lagipula aku juga sudah lama ingin merawat Tsuchi-tan di sini!"

Nyaw, dan di situlah semuanya berawal~

* * *

 _ **~My Papa~**_

Alasan kenapa aku memanggil pemuda itu 'Papa' karena suatu alasan.

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkan keponakanku memelihara kucing, Ketua!"

"Tidak masalah, Bibi Rilen! Apa yang nggak untuk sesama pencinta kucing? Lagipula, mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak lho!"

"Benar juga ya!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan kedua wanita yang memperhatikan kami, dan pemuda itu terus memanjakanku seperti anaknya sendiri sampai dia menengok ke arah mereka berdua. "Hmm? Memangnya salah ya memanjakan kucing seperti anak sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Teiron! Mungkin kau bisa menjadi papa yang baik untuknya, sampai kau punya anak dari Lisa~"

Aku sempat melihat wajahnya memerah.

Nyaw, seperti itukah wajah manusia ketika sedang malu?

* * *

Cukup dengan cerita masa lalu, sekarang aku mau menjelaskan seperti apa papaku nyaw~

Papa Teiron itu lumayan tampan, tapi aku heran kenapa dia lebih sering disebut imut. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang mirip perempuan ditambah tubuhnya yang agak kurus. Aneh sekali nyaw...

Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetaplah papa kesayanganku nyaw~

* * *

 _ **~Papa's Auntie~**_

"Selamat pagi Tsuchi-tan, kamu suka sekali di atas situ ya?" sapa seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut merah yang melihatku berada di atas kulkas dapur.

Nyaw, aku ketauan Bibi Rilen lagi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan itu, nyaw! Aku sudah sering naik ke atas kulkas karena bisa melihat apa yang orang-orang lakukan di dapur. Misalnya memasak, mencuci piring, atau mengambil makanan.

 _'Maaf, Bibi Rilen...'_

Tapi karena Bibi Rilen hanya mendengar meongan bernada pelan dariku, dia malah tertawa kecil. "Ah iya, nanti Bibi beri ikan asin ya..."

Aku melompat turun dari atas kulkas dan mendekati Bibi Rilen, kemudian bermanja di dekat kakinya.

 _'Aku mau, terima kasih Bibi Rilen!'_

Bibi Rilen berjongkok dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Bibi Rilen!" Kudengar suara papa.

Bibi Rilen menengok. "Oh, hay Teiron! Mau membantu menyiapkan makanan?"

 _'Boleh aku ikut membantu?'_ tanyaku antusias.

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa membantu..." Papa melipat tangannya dengan tampang meragukan.

Bibi Rilen tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tubuhku dan kembali menaikkanku ke atas kulkas. "Biarkan saja, kalau Tsuchi-tan hanya memperhatikan tidak apa-apa kok!"

Nyaw, bisa dibilang Bibi Rilen hampir sama baiknya dengan Papa Teiron...

* * *

 _ **~Papa and Nightmare~**_

Malam itu aku sedang memperhatikan cicak di dinding dari atas meja ketika mendapati papaku menggeliat di atas ranjangnya.

"Ugh, aah, hyaaargh!"

Aku melompat ke atas ranjang papa dan menaiki perutnya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk wajahnya agar dia bangun.

"Hmm..." Perlahan mata papa mulai terbuka, kemudian dia meraba meja di sebelah untuk mengambil kacamatanya dan memakai benda itu.

 _'Papa kenapa?'_ tanyaku khawatir.

Papa bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, kemudian mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Maaf membangunkanmu, Tsuchi-tan... Aku hanya mimpi buruk..."

 _'Papa tidur lagi ya!'_ usulku cemas.

Papa menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum bisa tenang, Tsuchi-tan..."

"Meninggalkan ini lagi?"

Kami menengok dan melihat Paman Ikyo berdiri di depan pintu kamar papa sambil membawa sebuah boneka kelinci putih.

"Terima kasih telah membawa Michelletie ke sini..."

Apa papa mau menduakanku dengan boneka itu?

Paman Ikyo meletakkan boneka itu di sebelah kiri papa dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang. "Seharusnya kau bisa tidur dengan objek lain selain boneka!"

"Maksudnya?"

Paman Ikyo melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tau kau sering bermimpi buruk jika tidak ditemani Michelletie, tapi kau harus tau kalau Tsuchi-tan juga ingin tidur bersama papanya..."

 _'Yang dikatakan Paman Ikyo itu memang benar...'_ timpalku sedih. _'Aku cemburu, boneka itu terlihat lebih penting dariku...'_

Papa memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. "Baiklah, kau boleh tidur denganku..."

 _'Terima kasih, papa!'_ balasku senang.

"Aku harus pergi, jadi kembalilah tidur!" Paman Ikyo pun meninggalkan kamar papa dan menutup pintu.

Papa pun membaringkan diri tanpa melepas aset berharga di wajahnya.

 _'Papa, kacamatamu!'_ Aku menepuk lensa kacamatanya.

Papa hanya tertawa sambil memegangi kacamatanya. "Ahaha, terima kasih Tsuchi-tan! Aku lupa!"

Papa melepaskan kacamatanya dan aku berbaring di sebelah kanannya saat melihatnya menguap, kemudian dia ikut berbaring sambil mengelus punggungku. "Selamat malam Tsuchi-tan..."

Aku membalasnya saat dia sudah tertidur. _'Selamat malam, papa...'_

Setidaknya aku senang papa masih menyayangiku nyaw~

* * *

 _ **~Garuchan Squad Leader and Her Story~**_

Nyaw, kalian tau kan kalau Garuchan Squad dipimpin oleh seorang gadis?

Nyaw, namanya Girl-chan (bukan nama asli sih, katanya). Dia perempuan nomor dua yang kusukai selain Bibi Rilen di squad itu.

* * *

Saat Papa Teiron tidak bisa merawatku karena harus pergi latihan, dia menitipkanku kepada gadis itu.

"Ketua, bisa jaga kucingku sebentar?" pinta papa sambil meletakkanku di lantai.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan dia sehat wal'afiat saat kau pulang nanti!" balas Girl-chan sambil mengancungkan jempol.

Papa hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

* * *

"Mungkin sedikit aneh meminta pendapatmu, Tsuchi-tan, tapi apa kau mau mendengar sedikit cerita dariku?" tanya Girl-chan sambil duduk di lantai.

Aku ikut duduk di depannya dan bersiap mendengarkan. _'Tentu saja!'_

"Chiki-chan pernah memotong ekor Ikyo untuk dijadikan syal, kemudian Aiko-san pernah mengira papamu itu cewek, lalu si Bigfoot terkadang bisa membuat alternate screen yang lucu! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _'Squad-mu lucu sekali ya!'_

Girl-chan hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengelus punggungku. "Aku memang tidak mengerti bahasa kucing, tapi bercerita denganmu sangat menyenangkan!"

Nyaw, seru juga mendengarkan cerita dari gadis itu!

* * *

 _ **~My Lovely Uncles~**_

Biasanya jika Papa Teiron tidak bisa mengajakku bermain dan lupa menitipkanku kepada seseorang, aku sering berkeliling mencari orang yang mau bermain denganku dan saat melewati ruang tengah...

Aku melihat sosok yang memiliki sepasang telinga dan sembilan ekor, sepertinya aku mengenali sosok itu.

Nyaw, rupanya itu Paman Ikyo yang sedang tidur di sofa.

Aku naik ke sofa itu dan menepuk wajahnya dengan kaki depanku, kemudian dia mulai bangun dan memperhatikanku dengan mata emasnya yang hampir sama denganku. "Oh, hai Tsuchi-tan! Untuk apa kau membangunkanku?"

 _'Paman, aku mau main!'_

Orang biasa yang mendengarnya tidak mengerti karena yang keluar dari mulutku hanya meongan, tapi Paman Ikyo sangat mengerti apa yang kukatakan dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan..." Paman Ikyo mengangkatku dan kami pun pergi jalan-jalan, tapi sebelumnya dia memberitahu papaku. "Ron, aku pinjam Tsuchi-tan ya!"

"Bawa saja, Kyo! Aku sedang sibuk nih!"

Papa Teiron memang baik nyaw~

* * *

Aku punya banyak paman selain Paman Ikyo, misalnya Om Edgar yang sangat membenci kucing sepertiku.

"Ron, untuk apa sih kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Om Edgar suatu hari.

Aku melihat papa hanya memiringkan kepala selagi mengelus punggungku. "Hmm, karena aku memang suka..."

"Dasar aneh!"

 _'Jangan bilang papaku aneh!'_ protesku kesal, tapi tentu saja yang dia dengar hanya meongan bernada kasar.

"Edgar, dia marah padamu tuh!"

"Terserah..." Om Edgar pergi meninggalkan kami.

* * *

Selain itu ada Om Vience. Aku memang jarang melihatnya di sini, tapi dia orang yang baik. Saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, dia terlihat menaiki sesosok reptil raksasa berwarna merah.

"Wah, ada kucing! Ada apa makhluk kecil?" tanyanya sambil turun dari reptil raksasa itu dan berjongkok di depanku.

 _'Aku mau naik reptil itu!'_

Om Vience mengangkatku dan menaruhku di atas kepala reptil raksasa itu.

"Tolong jaga kucing di atas kepalamu ya, Jeronium!"

Nyaw, jadi namanya Jeronium...

Aku merasa senang berada di atas kepala reptil itu, sampai tak sengaja mendapati papaku yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Vience, liat kucing- ku?"

"Eh, dia punyamu, Ron? Tadinya mau kurawat untuk teman main Jeronium!"

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku senang Tsuchi-tan punya teman!"

Nyaw, sekali lagi Papa Teiron memang sangat baik!

* * *

Kemudian ada Paman Thundy. Dia memang terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sangat lembut di dalam.

"Halo Tsuchi-tan, sedang memperhatikan hujan ya?"

Aku menengok dan mendapati Paman Thundy menghampiriku ketika sedang memperhatikan hujan dari jendela.

 _'Iya paman!'_ balasku.

Paman Thundy mengambil kursi kecil dan menaruhnya di bawah jendela, kemudian duduk di atasnya dan ikut melihat hujan bersamaku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus punggungku.

Nyaw, sudah kubilang Paman Thundy itu orang yang lembut...

* * *

Tapi suatu hari, aku melihatnya bersikap kasar di depan seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan itu, Sorcerer Bodoh?"

"Oh ayolah, Thun-kun, tolonglah..."

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, tidak akan! Lagipula, Emy, kau kan sudah tau sendiri!"

 _'Kalian membicarakan apa?'_

Mereka berdua menengok ke arahku dan aku yakin mereka tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku karena (untuk kesekian kalinya kuberitahu) yang mereka dengar hanyalah meongan.

"Itu kucing siapa, Thun-kun?"

"Kucingnya Teiron..."

Aku memiringkan kepala melihat gadis itu dan dia tersenyum sambil mendekatiku, kemudian berjongkok sambil menyentuh pipiku dengan ujung jarinya. "Tidak kusangka Tei-kun punya peliharaan seimut ini~"

 _'Terima kasih!'_

Senang rasanya dipuji seperti itu nyaw~

* * *

Ada juga Paman Salem. Aku memang kurang dekat dengannya, tapi aku pernah melihatnya terlibat percakapan dengan Paman Maurice.

"Salem, kudengar kau tidak suka kucing ya? Apa kau akan membuang Tsuchi-tan seperti kejadian waktu itu?"

Papa Teiron yang sedang mengelusku terlihat tidak senang mendengar percakapan mereka, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah masam dan dia langsung memelukku dengan erat seolah tidak mau aku pergi lagi seperti kejadian itu.

"Yah aku memang tidak suka sih, tapi aku janji tidak akan membuang Tsuchi-tan, dan tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Teiron!" Paman Salem terlihat risih melihat ekspresi papaku.

Papa hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kembali mengelus punggungku. "Setidaknya kau menepati janjimu..."

 _'Tepatilah janjimu!'_ timpalku.

"Tentu saja aku janji!" Paman Salem menunjukkan kedua jarinya.

Nyaw, walaupun Paman Salem tidak suka kucing, tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan membuangku seperti yang dijanjikannya.

* * *

Berikutnya Paman Rendy. Dia sangat mirip dengan Paman Thundy, bahkan Paman Salem sering salah panggil karenanya.

Aku bisa membedakan mereka karena warna rambut yang berlainan, tapi aku merasa kasihan dengan Paman Salem ketika Paman Thundy dan Paman Rendy dipaksa memakai baju yang sama karena (katanya) terinspirasi anak kembar dari anime 'Host Club'.

"Salem, sini deh!" Girl-chan menarik Paman Salem dan memperlihatkan sesuatu. "Coba tebak siapa dan siapa?"

Di depannya terdapat sepasang pemuda dengan baju sailor yang sama. Penampilan mereka terlihat hampir mirip, bahkan postur dan tinggi mereka hampir sama.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat, perbedaannya akan terlihat jelas. Paman Thundy berambut biru, sementara Paman Rendy berambut perak.

Aku melihat asap di kepala Paman Salem, sepertinya dia terlalu stress memikirkan perbedaan di antara mereka.

 _'Mau kubantu?'_ tawarku.

Tapi sayangnya dia tidak mendengarku dan langsung pingsan.

"Jiah, malah pingsan..." Paman Thundy dan Paman Rendy hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Nyaw, kondisi Paman Salem saat itu benar-benar memprihatinkan...

* * *

Selanjutnya Paman Tumma. Papaku dan teman-temannya selalu penasaran dengan wajah asli dia, bahkan sampai sekarang mereka masih berusaha mencari cara untuk mengetahui wajah aslinya.

Aku pernah menyelinap ke kamar mandi dan melihat wajah asli Paman Tumma, tapi dia menyadari keberadaanku dan menemukanku bersembunyi di celah-celah bak mandi.

"Kamu tidak disuruh papamu kan?"

 _'Tidak!'_ Aku menggeleng untuk meyakinkan Paman Tumma.

Dia membukakan pintu. "Keluarlah, tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!"

Nyaw, sepertinya Paman Tumma sangat merahasiakan wajah aslinya.

* * *

Terakhir ada Paman Alpha dan Paman Maurice. Aku menyebut mereka berdua sekaligus karena suatu alasan.

"Ali-chan punyaku, nggak usah main klaim deh!"

"Eh kampret, sejak kapan oy?! Bewan aja kuy ke Colloseum!"

Paman Alpha dan Paman Maurice nyaris saling baku hantam kalau saja tidak dihentikan Paman Ikyo dan Paman Thundy.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!"

"Berantem jangan di sini!"

Nyaw, perdebatan mereka sangat lucu untuk ditonton walaupun aku tidak tau siapa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tapi di saat aku serius memperhatikan mereka, tiba-tiba...

SREEEEEEEK!

Kami semua menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Om Edgar baru saja merobek sebuah buku. Papa Teiron yang baru datang dengan sebungkus cupcake kesukaannya terlihat shock dengan kejadian itu. Bungkusan yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan tiba-tiba dia langsung nangis kejer sampai terjadi gempa bumi lokal.

"Huweeeeeeeee!"

"Kenapa jadi gempa begini?!"

"Udahlah, Ron, jangan nangis!"

"Edgar, beraninya kau..."

"Kyo, mau kau apakan Edgar?!"

Paman Thundy berusaha menenangkan papaku, Om Edgar nyaris dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Paman Ikyo kalau saja Paman Alpha tidak segera melerai mereka, sementara Paman Maurice terdiam karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dan aku sendiri hanya bisa menonton keributan di sana.

Walaupun sifat mereka berbeda-beda, tapi teman-teman papa merupakan paman-paman terbaik yang pernah kupunya nyaw~

* * *

 _ **~The Other Girls and Cerberus Incident~**_

Selain Girl-chan dan Bibi Rilen, masih banyak lagi perempuan di Garuchan Squad.

"Tsuchi-tan, mau main denganku?"

Nyaw, gadis yang tadi memanggilku itu namanya Rina. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat papa membawaku untuk berteduh waktu itu.

 _'Boleh!'_

Gadis itu menggendongku dan membawaku keluar.

Ketika berada di depan rumah, kami bertemu dengan seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut ungu, mata biru, dan juga warna kulit yang tidak biasa.

"Halo Adel-chan!" sapa Rina.

"Oh, Rina-chan!" balas gadis itu. "Mau kemana?"

"Main~"

"Oooh..." Gadis itu meninggalkan kami dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan seekor anjing hitam berkepala tiga. "Mau sekalian sama Cerberus?"

 _'Tidaaaaaaaaak!'_ Aku langsung memberontak dari gendongan Rina dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Tsuchi-tan!"

"Guk guk guk!" Kudengar anjing itu berlari mengejarku.

"Cerberus, kembali!"

Aku terus berlari menghindari anjing yang mengejarku, sampai aku melihat papa sedang menyiram tanaman sambil mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang.

 _'Papaaaaaaaaa!'_ panggilku.

"Eh, Tsuchi-tan?"

Aku segera melompat ke arah papa, kemudian memanjat tubuhnya dan ketika mencapai kepalanya, aku segera mencengkeram rambutnya.

"Tei-kun, kucingmu kenapa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Lisa..." Aku merasakan tangan papa berniat melepaskanku dari kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau lihat, Tsuchi-tan?"

 _'Papa, ada anjing yang mengejarku!'_ jelasku ketakutan.

"Guk guk guk!"

"A-ah..."

Kulihat anjing itu berlari ke arah kami dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh papa yang merinding karena ketakutan.

"CERBERUS!" jerit papa yang langsung kabur dengan diriku di atas kepalanya.

Papa berlari ke pohon terdekat dan segera memanjatnya, kemudian dia bergelantungan di salah satu dahan pohon itu. Aku sendiri juga ikut gelantungan di atas kepalanya.

"Lisa, itu tadi siapa yang teriak sih?"

Aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pink berada di sebelah Lisa. Dia menengadah ke arah kami, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kucing dan majikan kelakuannya sama saja!"

"Jangan bilang begitu ke Tei-kun dan Tsuchi-tan, Alisa!"

"Cerberus!" Gadis berambut ungu tadi mendatangi mereka bersama Rina.

"Oh, Adelia!" Gadis bernama Alisa tadi menengok ke arah kedua gadis itu. "Cerberus-mu membuat masalah lagi?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Adelia itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf maaf, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajak Tsuchi-tan dan Cerberus main bareng..."

"Justru yang kau lakukan tadi membuatnya ketakutan, liat aja tuh! Dia sampai ikut gelantungan bareng majikannya!"

"Iya iya..."

Adelia bersiul dan anjing itu menghampirinya, kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari situ.

"Turunlah, Teiron! Cerberus-nya sudah pergi!" seru Rina dari bawah.

Perlahan papa mulai merangkak turun dari atas pohon dan setelah dia turun, aku pun ikut turun dari kepalanya.

BRUK!

 _'Papa!'_ pekikku kaget karena ternyata papa jatuh pingsan.

"Tei-kun!" Lisa juga sama kagetnya denganku.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa Teiron masuk!" Alisa langsung mengangkat tubuh papa dengan satu tangan sampai berada di atas kepalanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Aku bukannya mau bilang kalau Alisa itu kuat, tapi sebenarnya papa itu cukup ringan. Makanya jangan heran jika dia bisa diangkat dengan satu tangan.

Aku, Lisa, dan Rina segera mengikuti Alisa.

* * *

Ketika tiba di ruang tengah, dia langsung melempar papa ke sofa dan sukses menimpa Om Edgar yang sedang baca novel sambil tiduran.

"Woy, kalau mau lempar bilang-bilang dong!" sembur Om Edgar kesal. "Udah gitu yang dilempar orang pingsan pula!"

"Siapa suruh tiduran di situ?" balas Alisa ketus dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

Om Edgar segera bangun dan menjatuhkan tubuh papa ke lantai, kemudian ikut pergi ke arah lain.

 _'Bagaimana ini?'_ tanyaku cemas.

Lisa hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menghampiri papa dan menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Aku akan ambilkan kotak P3K!" Rina langsung pergi meninggalkan kami.

Lisa mengelus kepala papa dan aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Rina kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak.

"Tsuchi-tan, waktunya makan!"

Nyaw, itu suara Bibi Rilen!

 _'Tapi, bagaimana dengan papa?'_ tanyaku khawatir.

Rina mengelus kepalaku. "Tenang saja, kami akan menjaganya!"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk memenuhi panggilan itu.

Nyaw, walaupun mengerikan, tapi insiden itu membuatku bisa mengenal gadis-gadis lainnya!

* * *

 _ **~Bath Time~**_

Nyaw, hari ini aku sedang sembunyi karena papaku mau memandikanku. Sebagai kucing aku sangat benci mandi nyaw...

"Ah, gotcha! Ini bukan saatnya main petak umpet, Tsuchi-tan!"

Tapi dimanapun aku sembunyi, dia selalu saja menemukanku.

Papa Teiron menyingkirkan lemari tempatku bersembunyi dan aku memelas padanya saat dia menggendongku. _'Papa, aku nggak mau mandi...'_

"Kau harus mandi, Tsuchi-tan! Aku tau kau takut air, tapi mandi itu penting!" balas Papa Teiron sambil membawaku pergi ke kamar mandi.

Untuk urusan mandi, papaku memang jahat nyaw...

* * *

Papa Teiron menaruhku di bak mandi. Aku hanya bisa meraung-raung saat air mulai membasahi buluku, kemudian mencakar tangannya berkali-kali.

"Gyaaaa, kenapa tanganku dicakar? Kumohon diamlah, Tsuchi-tan!"

 _'Aku sudah bilang aku nggak mau mandi!'_ balasku kesal.

Papa Teiron hanya menghela nafas pasrah selagi mengoleskan shampo khusus ke badanku. Mungkin dia menyadari kalau memandikan kucing sepertiku memerlukan kesabaran ekstra dan aku hanya bisa diam membiarkannya memandikanku.

* * *

Setelah selesai memandikanku, dia membungkus badanku dengan handuk dan membawaku keluar kamar mandi.

"Halo para cewek, ada yang punya hair dryer?" pinta Papa Teiron.

"Untuk apa hair dryer?" tanya Paman Alpha dan ketika melihat badanku yang dibungkus handuk, sepertinya dia mengerti maksud papaku. "Sebentar, aku tanya Lisa dulu!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Paman Alpha kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah hair dryer berwarna pink. "Nih!"

Papaku mengambil hair dryer itu. "Terima kasih..."

"Lukamu nggak diobati dulu?"

Nyaw, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan luka di tangan papa. Aku jadi merasa bersalah mendengar itu.

"Biarlah, yang penting Tsuchi-tan sudah mandi!"

* * *

Setelah mengeringkanku, dia meletakkanku di sofa dan aku menunggu papaku ganti baju (sekaligus mengobati luka cakar di tangannya, jika dia tidak lupa) sambil menjilati buluku.

Tapi tiba-tiba, ada yang memasukkanku ke dalam karung dan aku hanya bisa berontak agar bisa keluar.

 _'Papa, papa! Tolong aku!'_

Sepertinya teriakanku sia-sia karena suaraku tak bisa didengar dari dalam karung itu dan setelah itu aku tak tau lagi yang terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

 _ **~Am I discarded?~**_

Setelah lama berada di dalam karung, aku mulai mencoba keluar dan berhasil. Tapi setelah itu aku bingung karena berada di tempat yang sangat asing bagiku, tempat yang terlihat seperti bangunan setengah jadi yang tak terurus.

 _'Papa, papa! Kau dimana?'_

Aku terus berkeliling sambil memanggil papaku dan berharap dia akan datang, tapi nihil karena aku tak menemukannya dimanapun.

* * *

Hujan pun turun dan aku segera mencari tempat berteduh, sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah pipa raksasa dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku membaringkan diri dan menangis membayangkan sosok papaku.

Kenapa papa tidak datang? Apa papa tak sayang padaku lagi? Benarkah papa membuangku? Kumohon datanglah, papa...

Aku terus menangis memikirkan apa yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya...

"Teiron, cepat ke sini! Tsuchi-tan ketemu nih!"

 _'Papa?'_

Aku keluar dari pipa itu dan rupanya teman-teman papa sudah berada di depanku.

"Tsuchi-tan!"

Aku melihat papa berlari ke arahku, kemudian mengangkat dan memelukku sambil menangis.

"Hiks, maafkan aku... Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian... Aku takut kau kenapa-napa, hiks..."

 _'Papa...'_

Nyaw, ternyata papa sampai mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini...

* * *

 _ **~My Human Form~**_

"Ron, menurutmu kalau Tsuchi-tan jadi manusia itu kayak gimana ya?"

Papa yang sedang membaca buku di sofa menengok ke arah Paman Alpha yang melipat tangannya di belakang kepala sambil bersandar di sebelahnya ketika menanyakan hal itu. Aku hanya duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan mereka dan sesekali menjilati buluku.

"Kira-kira dia jadi cowok shota atau cewek loli ya?" Paman Alpha melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Papa hanya memutar mata dan kembali fokus ke arah buku yang dibacanya. "Menurutmu?"

Tiba-tiba muncullah Paman Ikyo di antara mereka. "Ngomongin apa?"

"Kyo, menurutmu seperti apa Tsuchi-tan kalau dia jadi manusia?" tanya Paman Alpha meminta pendapat Paman Ikyo.

"Jadi manusia ya?" Paman Ikyo berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, mungkin cewek dengan tubuh yang semampai..."

Papa malah memasang tampang risih. "Kyo, please deh! Tsuchi-tan itu kucing jantan, bukan kucing betina!"

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah melihat kelaminnya?" tanya Paman Alpha dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

Papa melirik ke arahku. "Tunjukkan, Tsuchi-tan!"

Aku menuruti perintah papa, kemudian berbaring menghadap mereka dan melebarkan kaki belakangku.

Paman Ikyo memasang tampang risih. "Oke, itu sudah cukup..."

Aku pun kembali duduk dan menjilati buluku.

"Kalau jadi cowok bakalan kayak gimana ya?" tanya Paman Alpha yang masih penasaran.

Nyaw, entah kenapa aku juga penasaran dengan itu.

Papa menutup bukunya dan memiringkan kepala. "Mungkin usulku ini sedikit aneh, tapi..."

"Kenapa?" Paman Ikyo dan Paman Alpha menatap papaku dengan heran.

Papa terlihat mendorong kacamatanya ke atas. "Jadi, apa kita perlu meminta bantuan dia?"

 _'Siapa?'_ tanyaku penasaran.

Papa mengangkatku dalam gendongannya. "Mungkin kau perlu berkenalan dengannya, Tsuchi-tan!"

Kami berempat pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah sampai kami tiba ke sebuah kamar.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

Papa mengetuk pintu dan memanggil seseorang. "Emy-chan!"

"Sebentar!" Suara seorang gadis terdengar dan ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka, terdapat gadis yang waktu itu pernah kulihat bersama Paman Thundy. "Oh, kalian bertiga, dan halo kucing manis!"

 _'Bukannya kita pernah bertemu?'_ tanyaku bingung.

Gadis yang dipanggil Emy itu hanya tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepalaku. "Ah iya, aku baru ingat! Tapi kan saat itu aku belum tau namamu!"

Papa menatapku dengan tampang bingung. "Kau pernah bertemu dia, Tsuchi-tan?"

 _'Yap!'_ Aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkan papa.

"Oh, mari masuk!" Emy mempersilakan kami masuk.

* * *

Aku duduk di pangkuan papa, sementara dia dan kedua temannya duduk di lantai.

"Jadi, Emy, kau bisa bantu kami?" tanya Paman Alpha **TERLALU** sopan.

Sengaja aku tekankan kata 'terlalu'-nya untuk sedikit sarkasme (aslinya Paman Alpha sangat tidak sopan).

Kucing juga bisa sarkasme, lho! Memangnya cuma Paman Thundy doang? (Me: "Jangan-jangan lu yang ngajarin dia, Thun?"/Thundy: "Buat apa gue ngajarin kucing?" -.-'a)

"Memangnya ada apa?" Emy ikut duduk di lantai.

"Begini, kami penasaran dengan rupa manusia Tsuchi-tan, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk itu?" jelas Paman Ikyo.

"Hmm..." Gadis itu memperhatikanku sambil memasang tampang berpikir. "Mungkin aku punya ide! Sebentar!"

Emy pun berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah lemari berisi banyak botol dengan berbagai bentuk, ukuran, dan juga cairan berbagai macam warna di dalamnya. Dia mulai memeriksa botol-botol itu satu per satu.

"Ini bukan, itu juga bukan, hmm..."

 _'Botol-botol itu untuk apa?'_ tanyaku penasaran.

"Emy sangat suka membuat berbagai macam ramuan!" jelas Paman Ikyo di sebelah kanan papa. "Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat ramuan penumbuh ekornya!"

 _'Ramuan penumbuh ekor? Memangnya ekor Paman Ikyo pernah dipotong ya?'_ tanyaku sedikit menggoda Paman Ikyo karena teringat cerita 'syal ekor' itu.

Paman Ikyo langsung menengok ke arahku dengan wajah kaget. "Dari mana kau tau itu, Tsuchi-tan? Perasaan aku tidak pernah cerita kepada siapapun!"

 _'Rahasia~'_ balasku.

"Terserah..." Wajah Paman Ikyo mulai memerah dan aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Jangan tanya seperti apa tawa ala kucing nyaw~

"Aha, ketemu!"

Kami berempat menengok ke arah Emy yang memegang sebuah botol bundar berisi cairan berwarna coklat.

"Ramuan apa itu?" tanya Paman Alpha di sebelah kiri papa.

"Ehehe, ini solusi kalian~" jawab Emy dengan wajah sumringah sambil mengocok botol itu. "Mau mencobanya?"

Aku bangun dari pangkuan papa dan mendekati gadis itu. Emy mengeluarkan sebuah pipa kecil dan menyedot sedikit cairan dari botol yang dipegangnya dengan benda itu. "Nah, buka mulut!"

Aku membuka mulut dan meminum cairan yang diberikan oleh Emy.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita jaga jarak sampai ramuannya bekerja!"

Perlahan-lahan asap mulai muncul di sekitarku bersamaan dengan kesadaranku yang mulai pudar.

* * *

"... -tan? Tsuchi-tan!"

Aku merasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhku dan mulai terbangun, kemudian menutup mulutku yang menguap lebar dengan tangan.

Tunggu sebentar! Tangan?

"Kyaaaaaah! Imut sekali~" Aku mendengar suara Emy dan tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa berat karena dipeluk olehnya.

 _'Aduh, aduh! Lepaskan, sesak!'_ jeritku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan dia, Emy-chan! Nanti Tsuchi-tan bisa tercekik!"

Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan aku berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku menengok dan melihat papa memperhatikanku dengan tampang cemas.

 _'Papa?'_

Papa malah tersenyum miris. "Walaupun tampangmu berubah, tapi kau masih berbicara seperti kucing..."

 _'Maksudnya?'_

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Papa terlihat menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah iya, mari kubantu berdiri!"

Papa memegangi tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri.

Tapi, kenapa aku bisa berdiri dengan dua kaki nyaw?

"Caramu tadi seperti menolong anak kecil yang terjatuh!" Aku mendengar suara Paman Alpha yang sepertinya sedang menggoda papa.

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu!" Papa menarik tanganku dan menuntunku ke depan sebuah benda yang menempel di dinding.

Benda itu merefleksikan seorang anak kecil berambut coklat dengan telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna senada serta memakai baju sailor berwarna kuning. Selain itu terdapat seseorang yang mirip papa di belakangnya.

Papa mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut dan anehnya orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada anak kecil itu. "Benda di depan kita ini adalah cermin, dia memperlihatkan bayangan dari penampilan kita!"

Nyaw, jadi orang itu benar-benar papa dan anak kecil itu... Aku?

"Halo, ayah dan anak! Kalian akrab sekali~" Aku melihat Paman Ikyo nyempil di sebelah kami dengan cengiran jahil.

Papa terlihat merenggut dengan wajah memerah dari cermin itu. "Aku, tidak minta, pendapatmu!"

 _'Apa aku akan seperti ini terus, papa?'_ tanyaku.

Papa kembali mengelus kepalaku dan aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis dari cermin itu. "Setidaknya untuk seminggu ke depan!"

"Hihihihihi..."

Kami menengok ke belakang ketika melihat Paman Alpha dan Paman Ikyo yang sedang cekikikan.

"Ah iya, semoga beruntung mengasuh 'anak'-mu selama seminggu!" ujar Paman Ikyo yang langsung kabur bersama Paman Alpha sambil cengengesan.

"Kalian!" Papa pun segera mengejar kedua temannya yang sudah keluar dari kamar Emy.

 _'Mereka berdua jahil sekali...'_ gumamku sedikit risih.

Emy menghampiriku dan menepuk pelan kepalaku sambil tertawa kecil. "Bukan Golden Rare Trio namanya kalau mereka nggak jahil satu sama lain!"

Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepala. _'Aku nggak bisa bayangin rasanya di posisi papa...'_

Emy tertawa lagi. "Oh, bagaimana kalau kita ke depan saja?"

 _'Boleh saja!'_

Kami pun keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan.

* * *

Di ruang tengah, aku melihat Paman Thundy sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku dan beberapa orang lainnya sedang bermain kartu di lantai.

"Yo Thun-kun~"

Paman Thundy menengok ke arah kami. "Ada apa, bo- Itu anak siapa yang lu bawa?"

Orang-orang yang bermain kartu pun ikut melirik ke arah kami.

Emy menepuk punggungku. "Perkenalkan, ini kucing kesayangan Tei-kun, Tsuchi-tan!"

Webek, webek...

Mereka semua langsung memasang tampang shock. "HAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuatnya jadi manusia?!" tanya Om Vience.

Emy malah nyengir. "Ada deh~"

"Tapi dia imut lho!" Rina mendekati kami dan mencubit pipiku.

 _'Sakit!'_ Aku memegangi pipiku yang kesakitan karena dicubit tadi.

"Imut dan cantik~" celetuk Paman Salem.

"Sayangnya Tsuchi-tan kucing jantan..." ujar papa yang langsung dilirik oleh mereka semua.

Webek, webek...

"APA?!" Paman Salem langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Tunggu dulu, Teiron! Dari mana kau tau kalau dia kucing jantan?" tanya Paman Maurice.

Papa terlihat melipat tangannya. "Memangnya kalian mau aku menyuruh Tsuchi-tan memperlihatkan kelaminnya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Mereka semua langsung mengibaskan tangan masing-masing.

Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin terkena efek traumatis seperti Paman Salem tadi...

* * *

Aku menikmati hariku untuk mempelajari hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan manusia, sampai di malam terakhir menjadi manusia...

"Sudah hampir seminggu ya..." Aku mendengar papa bergumam saat kami berada di kamarnya.

 _'Papa...'_

Papa menengok dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsuchi-tan... Sekarang tidurlah..."

 _'Iya papa!'_

Aku membaringkan diriku di ranjang papa dan merapatkan badanku di dekatnya. Papa ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuhku.

 _'Selamat malam, papa!'_

"Selamat malam juga, Tsuchi-tan..."

Kami pun tertidur bersama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun di atas ranjang papa dan mendapati diriku kembali seperti semula.

"Selamat pagi, Tsuchi-tan!" sapa papa memasuki kamar.

 _'Selamat pagi, papa!'_

Papa duduk di dekatku. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia selama seminggu?"

 _'Menyenangkan!'_

Papa tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke depan pintu. "Ayo kita sarapan!"

Aku pun melompat turun dari ranjang papa dan kami pun pergi keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

Menjadi manusia memang menyenangkan, tapi aku lebih suka menjadi kucing nyaw~

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Beberapa bagian di sini berhubungan dengan Chapter terbaru GSS dan kalau dibaca bisa sedikit menimbulkan deja vu... ^^a

Yah cerita ini sedikit absurd, jadi tolong maklumi saja... ^^/

Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa wujud manusia Tsuchi-tan, anggap saja dia itu cowok yang tampang dan suaranya mirip cewek (istilahnya trap gitu deh)... :V a

Review! :D


End file.
